Angry
by karikazuka
Summary: Aku marah padamu, Sasuke! Kau mementingkan kesibukanmu sendiri sementara aku di sini menunggu dirimu! Tidakkah kau peduli pada pacarmu tersayang yang sedang ulang tahun ini?/Full of Sakura PoV/ Special to: Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi


**Angry**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special to: Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi's Birthday**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada banyak hal yang bikin aku benci banget sama kamu. Tapi banyak hal itu pula yang bikin aku gak bisa lupain kamu—Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo, aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal bagi kalian yang belum pada kenal sama aku, ya! Buat yang udah kenal, _skip_ aja sesi perkenalan ini. Hehehe ...

Berhubung aku gak tahu mau perkenalan kayak gimana lagi, aku langsung aja mau cerita. Curhat gitu istilah kerennya.

Tahu gak pacarku? Sasuke Uchiha itu lho ... Yang putih, ganteng, mancung sama dingin kayak es batu. Tau gak?

Nah, itu yang bikin aku seharian muring-muring gak jelas. Pasalnya kemaren dia udah SMS bakalan nemenin aku seharian sekalian ngerayain ultah aku hari ini. Eh, tapi sampe matahari udah di ubun-ubun, dia belum muncul juga.

Apa? Kalian saranin telepon? Udah basi. Tahu gak, aku udah hampir lima puluh kali telepon sama hampir seratus kali SMS dia, tapi gak ada satupun yang nyambung maupun _delivered_. Asem, pasti sibuk lagi sama _game_ terbaru yang baru keluar bulan kemaren.

Asal tahu aja ya, pacarku itu _game freak_. Ada _game _baru yang baru keluar, gak peduli harga—soalnya dia kaya juga sih—gak peduli bajakan atau _original_, gak peduli barang itu dari mana asalnya—takutnya haram gitu—pasti udah dia sabet dan mainin.

Tergetnya dia tuh ; gak bakal berhenti kalau _game_-nya belum tamat. Nah, asli _nepsong_ nungguin dia selesai tamatin _game-game_ itu. Bayangin aja—kalian tahu GTA? Atau _bully_? Atau semacamnya lah, _game-game_ macam itu 'kan gak mungkin tamat dalam sehari. Secara cerita dan misinya super-duper panjang.

Jangan tanya aku tahu hal itu dari mana, udah sering banget aku nemenin dia main _game-game_ macam itu dari hari ke hari dan _ending_-nya gak tamat-tamat.

Tapi dia ada pantangan sih buat main _game_. Dia gak main _game_ macem _Harvest moon, barbie, Dora_ atau _Diego_—gak _macho_ dan gak keren dong kalau Sasuke main kayak begituan? Jadi biasanya dia yang cekokin aku _game-game_ macam itu.

Beralih ke topik utama. Jadi intinya aku kesel setengah mati sama pacarku yang ganteng tapi gila _game_ itu karena lebih mentingin _game_-nya dibanding sang pacar tersayang kayak aku ini.

Seharian, dari pagi sampai siang bolong gini aku nungguin SMS atau sekedar telepon dari dia. Jangan harap dateng deh, SMS aja gak dateng satupun. Hiks, merana ini intinya.

Mama sama papa dengan teganya ninggalin aku liburan ke Suna dari minggu lalu. Anak-anak juga pasti punya acara sendiri-sendiri pas hari libur begini.

Sasuke mana, sih?

Aku ngelirik pohon Sakura yang ada di seberang jalan. Yah, udah pada mekar dan beberapa gugur jatuh satu-satu dengan teratur. Biasanya aku kepingin banget duduk di bawah pohon itu terus liatin kelopaknya yang jatuh, tapi gak tahu kenapa lagi gak _mood_ banget.

Dasar ayam buntung! Sejak kapan sih, dia mau perhatian sama aku?

Janjian gak pernah tepat waktu, lupa tanggal jadian, sibuk sama kerjaannya, main _game_ tanpa tanggepin pacarnya dan gak pernah romantis.

Terus kenapa aku betah banget sama orang kayak gitu, sih?

Karena gantengnya? Kayanya? Kayaknya bukan, biar dia lagi jelek pas bangun tidur atau begadang main _game_ atau belum mandi, tetep aja kesengsem sama dia. Pas dia sama aku sama-sama kehabisan uang saku dan mutusin malem mingguan di depan rumah juga gak masalah.

**Drrtttt drrrttt ...**

Woh, HP-ku bergetar! Sasuke bukan, ya?

**From: Pig**

**Happy birthday FOREHEAD! Udah ketemu nih sama si pacar? :P **

Manyunlah aku. Sialan si _pig_, tulisan _forehead_-nya di _capslock_ gede banget. Pengen ngamuk sama dia, tapi ngamukku udah ketimbun seluruhnya buat Sasuke. Biar, deh. Diem aja aku.

Aku nunggu sambil muter-muter gelisah di kamar nungguin telepon atau sekedar SMS dari Sasuke. Udah beberapa SMS masuk dari temen-temen tapi gak ada yang aku bales.

Sampe matahari udah kepleset ke arah barat, tetep aja HP ku diem gak bernyawa. Harapanku juga udah kayak gak bernyawa.

Marah udah sampe ubun-ubun, dia tetep aja gak ada kabar. Sempet mikir, jangan-jangan dia selingkuh? GAK MUNGKIN! Aku gak bakal biarin hal itu terjadi!

Sementara aku nyoba nenangin diri sambil makan _cake_ ulang tahun yang aku beli-beli sendiri, bayangan Sasuke kencan sama cewek lain bikin _cake_ yang kumakan kerasa pahit banget.

"Uhuk!" Keseleknya gak elit banget dan aku nyalahin Sasuke karena hal ini. Gara-gara dia aku keselek _cake_ ulang tahunku sendiri.

Awas ya, kalau dia telepon gak bakal kuangkat! Aku marah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampe jam 9 malem, baru ada pergerakan di HP aku. Kedip-kedip gak jelas sambil nunjukin foto Sasuke yang lagi merem di sana. Itu sengaja, aku nyuri fotonya pas dia tidur. Sayangnya foto dia pas ngiler gak ada. Kalo ada pasti udah aku pajang.

Aku yang sebenernya udah bertekad gak bakal ngangkat teleponnya jadi tergerak buat nyentuh ijo-ijo di HP ini. Tapi gak! Biarkan dia tahu rasanya bagaimana keselnya pas nelepon orang tapi gak diangkat.

HP mendadak diem lagi. Aku jadi panik, jangan-jangan dia marah terus gak mau telepon? Udah keburu panik dan pengen ada niat nelepon dia balik, tapi HP keburu nggeter lagi dan fotonya muncul lagi.

Aku bimbang. Jawab gak, ya?

**KLIK**

"Halo?" kataku pura-pura jutek.

"Hn." Dia malah nggumam gak jelas. Dan aku gak pernah tahu maksud dari gumaman itu sebenernya.

"Apa?" tanyaku lagi-lagi dengan nada jutek.

"Udah tidur?" tanyanya.

Serasa bunga-bunga berjatuhan dengan indahnya pas denger suara dia di telepon. Lah? Aku tadi marah-marah setengah mati sama dia, baru denger suaranya aja marahku udah lenyap entah ke mana.

Tapi aku pura-pura aja masih marah. "Lha kalo aku tidur, kamu ngomong sama siapa?" balasku sinis.

Terdengar Sasuke menghelas napas panjang. Kenapa? Wajar dong kalau aku marah dan kesel? Emangnya kamu aja yang boleh?

"Kamu di mana?" tanya dia lagi.

"Di kamar," jawabku agak kalem. Gak tahan juga buat marah sama dia terus-terusan. Tapi aku udah bertekad, kalau ketemu dia aku bakalan marah-marah lagi.

"Lihat ke bawah," kata Sasuke datar. Terus dia mutusin sambungan telepon.

Apaan? Jangan-jangan dia siapin sesuatu di bawah? Apa lilin bentuk _love_ gitu? Atau sebuket mawar? Aku melongok dengan semangat lewat jendela dan menemukan ...

... Gak ada apa-apa di sana.

Jadinya aku ngamuk lagi dan telepon dia. "Apaan? Gak ada apa-apa! Kirain kamu bakal—"

"Lihat baik-baik."

Aku melongok lagi. Gelap. "Gak ada apa-apa," kataku datar.

"Turun."

Aku mutusin buat turun juga akhirnya. Penasaran juga apa yang ada di bawah.

Teras rumah gelap, karena aku memang belum nyalain lampu terasnya. Seharian cuma di kamar buat nungguin Sasuke telepon atau SMS.

Pas aku buka, tetep aja gak ada apa-apa. Aku jadi pengen ngamuk lagi.

Tapi pas Sasuke dateng, aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Kayak biasanya, dia dateng pake kaos, jaket sama jins. Udah, itu doang. MANA HADIAHKU?! MANA CIUMNYA?!

Aku maju dan mandangin wajahnya dengan mulut manyun. "Pembohong! Katanya mau ngerayain sama nga—"

Omonganku berhenti di tengah jalan soalnya dia udah menjejali mulutku sama permen bantal isi stroberi yang entah kapan dia buka bungkusnya. Aku jadi ngunyah dulu dan dia meletin lidahnya cuek.

"Apaan sih, gak tahu apa aku lagi ma—"

Satu permen bantal masuk lagi ke mulutku dan lagi-lagi aku harus ngunyah dulu sebelum ngomong. Tapi dia udah keburu narik tangan aku keluar dan ngajak duduk di bangku, di bawah pohon Sakura yang tadi sempet aku lihatin.

"Udah cerewetnya?" tanyanya datar.

Aku manyun. Ntar kalo aku berisik lagi, bisa-bisa semangka masuk mulut aku.

Sasuke-ku yang tampan ternyata nyodorin satu pot bunga _topiary_ bentuk _guguk_ lucu ke aku. Untuk gak dijejelin tuh pot bunga ke mulutku. Udah siaga tangan aku andaikata dia mau masukin pot bunga lucu itu ke mulutku.

Aku nerima dengan mata berbinar. Lucu banget, bentuknya unik. Kulirik dia ngeliat aku dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelasin.

"Makasih," kataku sambil meluk _topiary_ dari dia. Tahu-tahu aku udah nyengir ke dia, padahal rencananya masih mau marah.

"Udah? Gak marah?" tanya dia dengan wajah datar. Tangannya meluk aku dari belakang supaya merapat ke arah dia. Dih, jadi _blushing_, kan.

"Marah," kataku pura-pura pasang wajah galak. "Kamu lama banget. Tukang bohong. Ayam kampung, ayam kate, bebek goreng, buntuu—"

"Awawa waumu heeee?" Belum selesai aku ngomong, dia udah seenak jidat jewer dua pipiku dan melarinnya lebar-lebar. "Wephasiiin!"

**Chu**

**BLUSH!**

"Masih marah?" ejeknya padaku yang masih merah padam setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan aku langsung sembunyiin wajah maluku di pelukannya. Udah, gak tahu. Malu banget aku.

Yang kutahu, dia pasti nyeringai penuh kemenangan karena begitu cepetnya dapet maaf dariku karena satu ciuman di pipi.

**-The End-**

Selamat ulang tahun Cha, panjang umur ya, sehat selalu, makin sayang Tuhan, keluarga dan makin awet sama pacarnya.. XD Tetep cinta SasuSaku ya..XD

Fic nya jelek, maaf ya gak bisa bikin yang lebih panjang dari ini. mau pake ide yang aku tanyakan kemarin, tapi kok rasanya gak sreg kalo dibikin jadi hadiahmu. Jadinya aku bikin ini buat kamu... semoga suka ya.. :"D

Halo semua, apa kabar? :D fic ini settingnya pake waktu Sakura ulang tahun, jadi anggep aja ini juga perayaan Sakura ultah.. #plakk

Masih menerima review kalian semua lho :D jadi jangan lupa pencet kata 'review' di bawah fic ini ya..XD

Ditunggu!

Karikazuka


End file.
